Base interpolymers have been prepared by polymerizing one or more monomers or mixtures of monomers such as ethylene and one or more comonomers, to form interpolymer products having unique physical properties such as two or more differing regions or segments (blocks), which provide unique physical properties. Such olefin interpolymers are described in PCT Application No. 2005/08917, filed Mar. 17, 2005, which is incorporated herein, in its entirety, by reference.
Despite the discovery of the multi-block interpolymers as discussed above, there remains a need to develop olefin interpolymers, which are well suited as compatibilizing agents for compatibilizing incompatible polymer blends; and thus, which can be used to develop new polymer alloys. There is also a need to develop olefin interpolymers for use in the development of products with targeted differentiated properties. For example, there is a need to develop olefin interpolymers for compounding or polymer modification formulations, each used to improve the processibilty and performance of the resulting polymer composition, and/or to improve the properties of the final polymer product and/or to improve the cost-efficiency of producing the final product. There is a need for improved polymers for the modification of engineering thermoplastics and polyolefins, resulting in new resins with improvements in one or more of the following properties: viscosity, heat resistance, impact resistance, toughness, flexibility, tensile strength, compression set, stress relaxation, creep resistance, tear strength, blocking resistance, solidification temperature, abrasion resistance, retractive force, oil retention, pigment retention and filler capacity. It would be useful if such olefin interpolymers could be blended into thermoset systems, such as epoxies, unsaturated polyesters, and the like, prior to curing, or during curing, to improve the performance of the cured thermoset in properties, such as, for example, impact resistance, toughness and flexibility.
In addition, there is a need to develop olefin interpolymers for use in coatings, adhesive and tie layer applications, where such polyolefins provide strong adhesion to polar and/or nonpolar substrates, improve paintability an/or printability, provide good flexibility, and provide structural and chemical stability over a broad service temperature range. Substrates may include, but are not limited to, other polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, polycarbonate, other engineering thermoplastics, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl alcohol, cellulose, glass, and metals. At least some of the aforementioned needs and other are met by the following invention.
The invention provides functionalized derivatives of the segmented or multi-block interpolymers, as described herein, and provides for compositions comprising the same. The functionalized interpolymers of this invention often exhibit lower viscosities for better melt flows and lower operating temperatures in various processing applications. The invention also relates to methods of using these functionalized interpolymers in applications requiring unique combinations of processing elements and unique physical properties in the final product. In still another aspect, the invention relates to the articles prepared from these functionalized interpolymers. These functionalized multi-block interpolymers and polymeric blends, containing the same, may be employed in the preparation of solid articles, such as moldings, films, sheets, and foamed objects. These articles may be prepared by molding, extruding, or other processes. The functionalized interpolymers are useful in adhesives, tie layers, laminates, polymeric blends, and other end uses. The resulting products may be used in the manufacture of components for automobiles, such as profiles, bumpers and trim parts, or may be used in the manufacture of packaging materials, electric cable insulation, coatings and other applications.
In one aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer having at least one melting point, Tm, in degrees Celsius, and a density, d*, in grams/cubic centimeter, and wherein the numerical values of the variables correspond to the relationship:Tm>−2002.9+4538.5(d*)−2422.2(d*)2, andwherein the interpolymer has a Mw/Mn from 1.7 to 3.5.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer having the following:
a) a Mw/Mn from 1.7 to 3.5,
b) a delta quantity (tallest DSC peak minus tallest CRYSTAF peak) greater than the quantity, y*, defined by the equation: y*>−0.1299(ΔH)+62.81, and
c) a heat of fusion up to 130 J/g, and
wherein the CRYSTAF peak is determined using at least 5 percent of the cumulative polymer, and if less than 5 percent of the polymer has an identifiable CRYSTAF peak, then the CRYSTAF temperature is 30° C., and wherein ΔH is the numerical value of the heat of fusion in J/g.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer that has a delta quantity (tallest DSC peak (measured from the baseline) minus tallest CRYSTAF peak) greater than 48° C., and a heat of fusion greater than, or equal to, 130 J/g, and wherein the CRYSTAF peak is determined using at least 5 percent of the cumulative polymer, and if less than 5 percent of the polymer has an identifiable CRYSTAF peak, then the CRYSTAF temperature is 30° C.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer that has a mole percent of at least one commoner in a TREF fraction between 40° C. and 130° C., as determined according to the following formula:y≧{−0.2013(TREF Elution Temp.)+21.07}, wherein “y” is the mole percent comonomer(s) in the TREF fraction between 40° C. and 130° C.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized multi-block interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized multi-block interpolymer is prepared from a multi-block interpolymer that comprises, in polymerized form, ethylene and one or more copolymerizable comonomers, and wherein said muti-block interpolymer comprises two or more segments, or blocks, differing in comonomer content, crystallinity, density, melting point or glass transition temperature, and wherein the multi-block interpolymer is functionalized with at least one compound, selected from the group consisting of unsaturated compounds containing at least one heteroatom.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a process for preparing a functionalized multi-block interpolymer of the invention, said process comprising, reacting the multi-block interpolymer with the at least one compound, and at least one initiator, and wherein the at least one initiator generates 0.01 millimoles to 10 millimoles radicals per 100 grams of the multi-block interpolymer, and wherein the at least one compound is present in an amount from 0.05 to 10 parts per hundred gram of the multi-block interpolymer.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer comprising ethylene and one or more copolymerizable comonomers in polymerized form, and wherein said olefin interpolymer comprises multiple blocks or segments of two or more polymerized monomer units, said blocks or segments differing in chemical or physical properties (blocked interpolymer), and wherein the olefin interpolymer has a molecular fraction which elutes between 40° C. and 130° C., when fractionated using TREF increments, and wherein said fraction has a molar comonomer content higher than that of a comparable random ethylene interpolymer fraction eluting between the same temperatures, and wherein said comparable random ethylene interpolymer comprises the same comonomer(s), and has a melt index, density, and molar comonomer content (based on the whole polymer) within 10 percent of that of the blocked interpolymer, and wherein the olefin interpolymer is functionalized with at least one unsaturated compound containing at least one heteroatom.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer comprising ethylene and one or more copolymerizable comonomers in polymerized form, and wherein the olefin interpolymer comprises multiple blocks or segments of two or more polymerized monomer units, said blocks or segments differing in chemical or physical properties (blocked interpolymer), and wherein the olefin interpolymer has a peak (but not just a molecular fraction) which elutes between 40° C. and 130° C. (but without collecting and/or isolating individual fractions), and wherein said peak, has an average comonomer content, determine by infra-red spectroscopy when expanded using a full width/half maximum (FWHM) area calculation, higher than that of a comparable random ethylene interpolymer peak at the same elution temperature and expanded using a full width/half maximum (FWHM) area calculation, and wherein said comparable random ethylene interpolymer comprises the same comonomer(s), and has a melt index, density, and molar comonomer content (based on the whole polymer) within 10 percent of that of the blocked interpolymer, and wherein the olefin interpolymer is functionalized with at least one unsaturated compound containing at least one heteroatom.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer comprising ethylene and one or more copolymerizable comonomers in polymerized form, and wherein the olefin interpolymer comprises multiple blocks or segments of two or more polymerized monomer units, sais blocks or segments differing in chemical or physical properties (blocked interpolymer), and wherein the olefin interpolymer has a molecular fraction which elutes between 40° C. and 130° C., when fractionated using TREF increments, and wherein those fractions that have a comonomer content of at least about 6 mole percent, have a melting point greater than about 100° C., and wherein those fractions having a comonomer content from about 3 mole percent to about 6 mole percent, have a DSC melting point of about 110° C. or higher, and wherein the olefin interpolymer is functionalized with at least one unsaturated compound containing at least one heteroatom.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition, comprising at least one functionalized olefin interpolymer, and wherein the functionalized olefin interpolymer is formed from an olefin interpolymer comprising ethylene and one or more copolymerizable comonomers in polymerized form, and wherein the olefin interpolymer comprises multiple blocks or segments of two or more polymerized monomer units, said blocks or segments differing in chemical or physical properties (blocked interpolymer), and wherein the olefin interpolymer has a molecular fraction which elutes between 40° C. and 130° C., when fractionated using TREF increments, and wherein every fraction that has an ATREF elution temperature greater than, or equal to, about 76° C., has a melt enthalpy (heat of fusion) as measured by DSC, corresponding to the equation: Heat of fusion (J/gm)≦(3.1718)(ATREF elution temperature in Celsius)−136.58, and wherein every fraction that has an ATREF elution temperature between 40° C. and less than about 76° C., has a melt enthalpy (heat of fusion) as measured by DSC, corresponding to the equation: Heat of fusion (J/gm)≦(1.1312)(ATREF elution temperature in Celsius)+22.97, and wherein the olefin interpolymer is functionalized with at least one unsaturated compound containing at least one heteroatom.
The invention also provides for crosslinked derivatives of the aforementioned functionalized olefin interpolymers. The invention also provides for additional embodiments of the above compositions, functionalized interpolymers, and processes, all as described herein, and for combinations of two or more of these embodiments. The invention further provides for articles, each comprising at least one component that comprises, or is formed from, a composition as described herein, and provides for processes for preparing the same.